


Контроль

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Public Masturbation, Service Top, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Сегодня ты будешь только смотреть, - говорит Лио, и Гало чувствует, как от звука негромкого уверенного голоса дыбом встают волоски на загривке"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Контроль

\- Сегодня ты будешь только смотреть, - говорит Лио, и Гало чувствует, как от звука негромкого уверенного голоса дыбом встают волоски на загривке.  
Да что там, на всем теле.  
И не только волосы.  
Маленький круглый зад идеально ложится в ладони, но сейчас Гало не позволено это сделать. Черт, Лио не разрешил ему даже себя самого трогать – стоит Гало потянуться к собственному члену, как Лио, неотрывно следящий за ним из-под густой челки, тотчас заявляет:  
\- Не смей.  
Гало послушно кладет ладони на колени, выпрямляется на стуле и ерзает.  
Вот же кошмар. Всегда знал, что пытки у террористов просто чудовищные, но не настолько!  
\- Смотри, - повторяет Лио и начинает расстегивать ремешок за ремешком.  
Черт знает, где он раздобыл такой же костюм, как был у него прежде; Гало готов поспорить, что при необходимости Лио выпутается из всех этих застежек и замков за три секунды, как настоящий пожарный – но сегодня тот не спешит.  
Изверг, честное слово. Да, пожарный из него получился неплохой, но Гало не уверен, что через четверть часа Лио сможет потушить его самого.  
Пятнадцать минут – столько он отмерил до момента, когда у него поедет крыша. Ни один нормальный человек, глядя на Лио, дольше не выдержит.  
Сапог, другой. Гало тяжело сглатывает, глядя, как Лио переступает по полу босыми ступнями. Ему хочется взять в руки каждую по очереди, втянуть пальцы в рот, облизать, а потом прикусить косточку на щиколотке и скользнуть губами выше. Еще выше.  
Куртка. Рубашка, которую Лио издевательски медленно вытаскивает из штанов.  
Штаны.  
Белья на нем нет.  
Гало знает – это не самое страшное. Самое страшное – впереди.  
Лио падает на кровать резко, как от удара, и Гало инстинктивно поднимается со стула, но тут же садится обратно. Он смотрит, как Лио долго ведет ладонями в перчатках по телу, выгибаясь навстречу собственным ласкам, а потом перекатывается на живот и широко раздвигает ноги.  
Даже отсюда видно, как влажно поблескивает вход между маленьких крепких ягодиц.  
Он себя смазал. О, господи, он себя смазал.  
Лио сует руку под подушку и достает вибратор. Огромный абсолютно черный член.   
«А в чем проблема? Мне нравится все черное. Оно мне идет». Когда Лио мыл его вчера в ванной под струей горячей воды, раз за разом вдумчиво намыливая и смывая пену, Гало казалось, он тронется.  
Нет. Тронется он сегодня.  
Сейчас.  
\- Смотри, - говорит Лио и прогибается в пояснице, оттопыривая зад.  
Он становится на колени, плавно поворачивает голову, цепко следя взглядом за Гало, и так же плавно заводит сжимающую вибратор руку за спину.  
Черный цвет подходит ему идеально, с этим не поспоришь. И в одежде, и во всем остальном.  
Когда крупная головка из матового силикона обводит влажный от смазки вход, Гало закусывает щеку изнутри. Лио усмехается и сгибает колени, опускаясь на вибратор. Он проталкивает его в себя медленно, так медленно, что Гало кажется: время остановилось вовсе.  
Вибратор скрывается в заднице наполовину, и Лио, неловко прогнувшись, нажимает на рукояти кнопку.  
Он не кричит. Не стонет, не издает ни звука – Гало только видит, как Лио конвульсивно сжимает и разжимает пальцы, а потом еле слышно выдыхает и опускается на подушку щекой, вытянув руки и вцепившись ими в низкую спинку кровати.  
Гало вслушивается, но, кроме ритмичного гула, ничего не различает. Лио крупно вздрагивает несколько раз подряд, потом обхватывает ладонью рукоятку вибратора и начинает трахать себя.  
\- Смотри, - хрипит он не своим голосом, и Гало понимает, что пятнадцать минут были для него слишком.  
\- Лио.  
\- Смотри! – кричит Лио так громко, что Гало кажется, он оглох.  
…и не только для него.  
Он трет пылающее лицо, опускает голову, тяжело переводя дух – и решается подняться со стула.  
\- Не смей!  
\- Лио. Посмотри на меня. Можно мне…  
\- Не смей!  
Гало застывает на месте. Лио скребет пальцами по кровати, комкая простыни, воет в подушку неразборчиво на одной высокой ноте, то и дело вскидывая зад.  
\- Лио.  
\- Заткнись!  
Он наконец поворачивает к нему лицо. Гало смотрит на слипшиеся мокрые ресницы, на искаженный в гримасе рот и вспоминает дракона, разносившего все на своем пути, не жалея ни зданий, ни людей. Ни себя.  
Он шагает к кровати и выключает вибратор.  
Тот выскальзывает из растраханной задницы на удивление легко. Гало пару секунд смотрит на то, как пульсирует припухший вход, а потом Лио с трудом садится на кровати и смотри на него слепым взглядом.  
\- Вот дурак. Ты все испортил.  
\- Можно я лягу рядом?  
\- Ты не понимаешь!  
Член у него по-прежнему стоит колом, и, заметив взгляд Гало, Лио неожиданно начинает тянуть на себя простыню.  
\- Ничего не понимаешь, - говорит он тише.  
\- Я понимаю. Правда.  
\- Не понимаешь! – снова взвивается Лио. - Раньше мне постоянно нужно было контролировать промар, своих людей, наше сопротивление! Держать все, все под контролем! А сейчас я никто, Гало. Я не могу контролировать ничего. Ничего, даже своего парня!  
\- Я твой парень?  
Гало садится на край кровати, и – о, чудо, - Лио на него не орет. Вместо этого он округляет глаза, выдыхает: «О, господи», - и утыкается лицом в подушку.  
Его плечи мелко дрожат, и Гало торопливо опускает ладонь на растрепавшийся затылок, гладит спутанные волосы, не зная, как лучше успокоить. Время опять замедляется, стекает по коже вязкими каплями пота.  
Гало все понимает. Он знает, как выжигает нутро ярость на себя, на собственную слабость, неспособность решить все проблемы разом. Насколько тяжело принять эту слабость как часть себя. Насколько важно ее принять.  
Лио поворачивает к нему лицо, и Гало видит, что тот не плачет, а сдавленно хохочет.  
\- Господи, - повторяет он и с усталой улыбкой убирает с лица волосы. – А ты думал, кто?  
\- Ну, - начинает Гало, обещая себе ни за что не отходить от Лио, даже если у того сейчас снова из рук хлынет пламя. - Ну… Мы спим вместе и едим пиццу, и работаем тоже вместе, а еще иногда ты ночуешь у меня дома…  
\- Вполне достаточно, чтобы называться моим парнем, - фыркает Лио беззлобно.  
\- Вот именно, - вздыхает Гало, и Лио щурит глаза.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Достаточно для тебя – значит, и для меня тоже, - медленно, осторожно подбирает нужные слова Гало. - Ты мой парень. Ты не никто.  
Лио прикрывает глаза и вслепую нашаривает его руку.  
\- Ты не обязан все контролировать, - говорит Гало, крепко сжимая ее. – Ты просто не сможешь. Никто не сможет.  
Он непроизвольно косится на стояк Лио, прикрытый простыней. Глаза у Лио все еще плотно закрыты, но он, зараза, будто чувствует, куда смотрит Гало, и стягивает ее с бедер, плавно ими покачивая.  
\- Ты прав. Это я, например, не могу контролировать.  
\- Не делай так, - очень серьезно просит Гало.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что сейчас мне очень, очень тяжело. Я вроде как должен тебя успокаивать, а вместо этого думаю о всяких глупостях.  
\- Я знаю, что делаю твою жизнь тяжелой, - отвечает Лио и кусает губы.  
\- Не всю. Только некоторые ее… части.  
Лио снова негромко смеется. Гало наклоняется к нему, опираясь ладонями на кровать, и осторожно целует приоткрытые губы.  
\- Тебе не нужно постоянно все контролировать. Если хочешь – будь слабым. Хочешь – делай всякие глупости. Зачем иначе жить-то?  
Лио часто моргает, глаза у него все еще покрасневшие – и очень красивые.  
\- Я так тебя люблю, дурака. Так люблю, так сильно, - шепчет он, обвивая шею Гало руками. – Нет. Ты не дурак. Это я дурак, полный идиот…  
Гало целует его глубоко и долго, пока Лио не начинает стонать ему в рот. Гало осторожно разводит ноги Лио в стороны и в который раз думает, как удачно тот успел воспользоваться смазкой. Он спихивает коленом вибратор с кровати на пол – разумеется, совершенно случайно, - и Лио фыркает ему в плечо.  
\- А я хотел засунуть его в тебя потом, - сообщает он на ухо Гало жарким шепотом, и Гало на секунду зажмуривается, пережидая острый приступ возбуждения. – Ого, - выдыхает Лио, сжав ладонь на его члене. – Кому-то понравилась эта идея.  
\- Кто-то сейчас взорвется, - мрачно отвечает Гало, подтягивая Лио ближе.  
\- Не нужно себя контролировать, - говорит ему Лио тихо – и Гало впервые за вечер счастлив послушаться.  
Он входит в растянутый вход одним плавным слитным движением, и Лио под ним выгибается дугой. Руки в перчатках крепко стискивают его ягодицы, пока Гало трахает Лио, то и дело целуя его во взмокший висок, в щеку, в шею, где под кожей быстро бьется пульс.  
Лио зажмуривается и постанывает в такт толчкам. Чувствуя, что долго уже не продержится, Гало наклоняется еще ближе и из последних сил, задыхаясь, просит:  
\- Смотри.  
И Лио смотрит.


End file.
